Rochelle Loewen
|birth_place = Edmonton, Alberta, Canada |resides = Hollywood, California |billed = Alberta, Canada |debut = 2004 |retired = 2005 |death_date= |death_place= |trainer= }} Rochelle Nicole Loewen (October 26, 1979) is a Canadian actress, Glamour model, and former WWE Diva on the SmackDown! brand. Modeling career Rochelle began modeling in her late teens and competed in Canada's Hawaiian Tropic contests, winning the title of Miss Hawaiian Tropic Canada 1999-2000. She also became the face of many magazines such as Muscle & Fitness and Muscle & Fitness Hers. In the 2000s, Rochelle began to model for Playboy, appearing in the Lingerie Special Editions, Cyber Girl of the Week, and even earning a cover for herself. Later, Rochelle was offered and accepted a contract with World Wrestling Entertainment. World Wrestling Entertainment Loewen originally showed up on World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE)'s RAW brand as a model who tried to get a job through RAW General Manager Eric Bischoff. However, she would not appear again on RAW and was moved to SmackDown! in late 2004. Reports surfaced that Loewen, in an encounter with RAW superstar Randy Orton, did not recognize Orton. A furious Orton then allegedly defecated in Loewen's bag. In an interview, Loewen said that while Randy did vandalize her belongings, it was with lotion and baby oil. It later emerged after an interview with former WWE superstar Mark Jindrak that Orton had apologized for his actions; it was also revealed that Loewen had kept her marriage a secret while she was in a relationship with Jindrak. Loewen was then moved to SmackDown!. Her first appearance was with recently hired diva Lauren Jones as they complimented John Cena on his new belt. On the next SmackDown! taping Cena entered into a Rap contest against Kenzo Suzuki, and he invited SmackDown! Divas Michelle McCool, Lauren Jones, and Rochelle Loewen to join him at ringside. Loewen would then be featured sporadically in backstage events. In one incident Loewen, Dawn Marie, Michelle McCool and Jones distracted fellow diva Amy Weber while Joy Giovanni sneaked up behind her and proceeded to pour her milkshake all over Weber much to the amusement of the other divas. Loewen then proceed to deliver a low blow to the confused Weber. At No Way Out Loewen competed against fellow SmackDown! divas Jones, Giovanni, and McCool for the title of SmackDown! Rookie Diva of the Year. Ultimately, Giovanni won, with McCool coming in second, Loewen in third and Jones in fourth. During her match with Giovanni, Loewen received a vicious low blow that cost her the match. This would be one of Loewen's last appearances with WWE as she left the company a few weeks later due to the severe groin injury. Post WWE Rochelle competed on the Lingerie Football team LA Temptation for 2004, 2005, 2006, and the 2007 Lingerie Bowl. She was a fan favorite because of her large breasts. Rochelle has also made cameo appearances on the show The Girls Next Door. Rochelle had a small role as a nurse in the Canadian Comedy Film Intern Academy. Presently, Rochelle has moved back to Alberta, Canada and manages a retail store. Currently, Rochelle continues to model. External links * Rochelle Loewen profile on CAGEMATCH * Rochelle Loewen profile on Online World of Wrestling * Profile Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Female wrestlers Category:1979 births Category:2004 debuts Category:2006 retirements Category:Living people